


Desolate Darkness

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, and keith will never recover, but things go to shit, im so sorry, it was just supposed to be a normal mission, keith's in so much pain, lance dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: The Paladins are on an in-and-out information raid, where things go drastically wrong.This is based on @thesearchingastronaut'sartworkfrom her stream, where some of us watchers decided to write angsty one shots. *salutes* Good luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who either didn't read the tags or didn't check out her artwork, there is a **major character death** , so be warned.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the angst train that Caro started, and I finished. I'm sorry.

# Desolate Darkness 

It was supposed to be a normal mission. In and out, grab the information, and go.

But things changed drastically the moment Lance fell.

Keith hadn’t thought to look behind him; he and Shiro were in the midst of battling Galra sentries in the middle of the room, and Lance was behind them. He hadn’t wanted to act as sniper, but didn’t argue the logic. He’d be able to better guard everyone’s backs from a distance.

What Keith should’ve been doing was guarding _Lance’s_ back.

As soon as the Galra sentries had been cleared, and Pidge gave the green light, they were _supposed_ to move out. They were _supposed_ to head back to the Castle of Lions. Shiro would congratulate them on another successful mission, and then Lance would squeeze his hand tightly before dragging Keith back to his-- _their_ \-- room.

_But what happened was drastically different._

Keith turned around, grinning widely at Lance. “We did it!” he exclaimed, and started making his way over to his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

He was finally able to call Lance that now, after watching him from a distance for so long. Never in a million years did Keith think that the infuriatingly handsome man would ever like him back, in _any_ reality. But after Keith threw himself into an ambush during their last mission, scaring the life out of his team, Lance finally made his feelings clear. He’d pulled Keith aside as soon as they’d landed back on the Castle, ripped their helmets off, and kissed Keith soundly. Keith was too dazed to hear most of the reprimands Lance was throwing his way, until Lance kissed him again and Keith was _gone_.

Lance was situated on top of a couple of crates in the corner of the hanger, and was starting to make his way back down to the floor. He smirked, and shook his head slightly at Keith. “Only you would be so hyped up after massacring a bunch of Galra sentries, babe.” he teased, deactivating his Bayard.

Keith rolled his eyes, and swung his Bayard out in front of him casually. “And who was it who was bragging the other day about hitting every single target on the training deck?”

The Blue Paladin narrowed his gaze, before scoffing softly; he knew Keith had a point.

Suddenly, Lance froze in place, eyes honing in on something above Keith’s head. As soon as he started to activate his Bayard again, a shot rang out.

Keith wasn’t sure what was happening; Lance’s body rocked backwards slightly, before he rocked forwards towards Keith. There was a gaping hole in the front of his chest, just above the blue ‘V’ above his _heart_.

“No!” Keith shrieked, fear spreading through his body like frost in the early days of November. He dropped his Bayard to the ground to catch Lance, pulling him tightly to his chest. Lance’s head lolled forwards against Keith’s shoulder pad, and his Bayard slipped out of his grasp, clattering to the floor beside Keith’s. The bullet had gone straight through Lance, exiting under his jetpack. _This cannot be happening_.

“Lance, _Lance_ , just l-listen to me, okay?” Keith stuttered out, dropping to his knees, situating Lance as comfortably as he could on his lap. “Just stay awake. You hear me? Help is coming, and you’re gonna be fine! Just **stay** with me!”

Lance blinked a few times, trying to clear his gaze. He peered up at Keith with watery eyes, and a tear rolled down the side of his face, disappearing by his ear. “You’ll be f-fine, Keith.” he whispered, barely audible to Keith’s ears. “You guys can find a-another pilot, a _better_ pilot, for Blue.”

“ ** _No!_** ” Keith shouted, and crouched over Lance, bringing his forehead to his. “Dammit, Lance, we can’t! Do you have any idea how important you are to Voltron? To _me_?” he croaked out, closing his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill. “You wanted to see your family again, right? _Fight_ , Lance, so you can see them again!”

It was quiet for a moment, so Keith feared the worst, and opened his eyes again to stare at Lance’s face. Lance’s cerulean blue eyes were flickering all over Keith’s face, as if he were trying to commit every freckle, every blemish, even the pale scar that receded into his hairline to memory. Lance reached upwards to stroke his hand down the side of Keith’s face, his thumb hovering over Keith’s bottom lip. It was trembling slightly, so Lance tried to smooth it out. “Try not to blame yourself, handsome, you hear?” Lance insisted softly, as his eyes flickered shut.

Lance’s final breath left his system softly, without a big commotion, unlike everything else he did.

Keith sat there, completely stunned, until the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks; Lance _died_. Lance died, in his arms, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to save him.

Tears finally started flowing down Keith’s cheeks, and he cradled his boyfriend closer to his chest. His hand twined tightly into Lance’s hair, holding his limp head to the crook of his own shoulder as he cried. Lance always complained about Keith’s hair, but never hesitated to bury his nose in it when they cuddled.

“ ** _Why?!_** Why _him_?” Keith cried out to the empty room, voice cracking pitifully. His wracking sobs could probably be heard all throughout the ship, but Keith didn’t care anymore. Without Lance, there was no colour in his life. He’d never be able to look at the ocean again anymore without being reminded of him, of his love for it.

_Without him, everything feels desolate and dark._

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted the story under Caro's artwork, which can be found [here](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/post/156515583124/i-have-no-apology-this-is-for-my-beautiful-stream).
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), so feel free to hit me up! And please check out my other works here!


End file.
